No attempt has been made to relate the widely used classical taste threshold techniques to (suprathreshole) magnitude estimation scale procedures. The latter techniques, by providing a method to determine both intensity (quantitative) measures with hedonic (prefrerence) evaluation, offer a dynamic approach for the study of numerous variables on taste and ultimately food selection patterns. The proposed investigation will be inititated to determine if systematic age-related sensory changes occur in perception of sugar and salt. A population with known and well-defined biomedical, dental, psychological and socioeconomic backgrouns, when utilized in conjuns=ction with consistent methodology, should provide and accurate assessment of existent interrelationships. A major obstacle to the determination of the effect of normal aging on human taste perception has been the lack of an available, healthy population. Previously, subject availability was used as the main criterion for participation; the medical and social characteristics of the population studies often being disregarded. Previous investigators have also ignore the interactive role of salivary composition and gustarory sensitivity. We are now aware that traditional threshold techniques provide only limited or fragmentary information regarding suprathreshold taste perception and preference. To advance an understanding of age-related changes in sweet and salt perception, the proposed investigation offers conceptual refinement over previous approaches by including both traditional and more dynamic perceptual measures of taste sensation (suprathreshold) intensity and preference as well as exploring the role of saliva in gustatory sensitivity.